


Rooftop

by ittybittymattycommittee



Series: Glimpses [1]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Gen, Matt can mend everything, watch him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittymattycommittee/pseuds/ittybittymattycommittee
Summary: It's hard to brood when Matt is around. He also makes it hard to stay mad at Hal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere after the-love-triangle-that-should-not-be-named.

"You okay?"

Ben looked up, more surprised than normally. He didn't get a lot of visitors on his rooftop hideouts. Especially not since what happened to Deni...

"Matt? What are you doing up here?", Ben asked, concerned both with whether something was wrong and how Matt had gotten up there.

"I'm seeing you, and you were up here", Matt answered casually, and Ben almost smiled. Oh, to give as few fucks as his little brother did.

"Alright. _Why_ are you up here, then? And don't just say 'to see you'."

Matt sat down next to Ben, dangling his feet over the ledge. If Ben didn't know him better, he'd say Matt was thinking his words through before saying them.

"I know you and Hal are fighting, and I don't wanna be part of that, but I saw you up here alone", Matt explained. "Just because you hate each other, doesn't mean I hate you too."

"I don't hate Hal", Ben said with surprisingly little hesitation. "I just don't necessarily like him right now."

"Whatever", Matt shrugged. "You're still fighting. More than usual... And, it's just-... I figured that's gotta be even rougher for you guys than it is for me."

Suddenly, Ben felt a lump in his throat.

"Don't worry about us, Matt." Ben hoped that sounded more authoritative than it felt. "We'd never drag you into our fights. You know that."

"I know", Matt replied flatly. He was staring at the ground way below his feet, seemingly unphased by the height. Again, he looked deep in thought. Ben threw an arm out in front of Matt, literally grabbing him and his attention.

"Hey. Whatever happens between me and Hal, we'll always love you-"

"It's not that", Matt interrupted. "It's not me. It's you."

Ben looked confused. Even he couldn't always keep up with Matt's reasoning.

"I don't want you guys to hate each other, because you need each other."

Ben opened his mouth, wanting to argue with that statement, but found that he couldn't. Not in honest conscience. Not even after everything that had went down between them.

Instead, Ben wrapped his arm around Matt and said the only thing he could think of to comfort him that he also knew was true.

"I don't hate Hal."

Those words actually comforted Ben a little too.


End file.
